The present invention relates to poultry houses in general and in particular relates to a method and apparatus for converting older post-style poultry houses to a clear span-style poultry house.
One common style of prior art poultry house is the so called post-style poultry house. These post-style poultry houses are quite prevalent and typically were built using posts prior to the wide spread use of structural trusses. A typical post-style poultry house is between about 34 and 40 feet wide and about 300 to 500 feet long. The posts in such a house are usually spaced from one another and are used to support the roof of the poultry house. Additionally, conventional poultry houses include drinker and feeder equipment, typically suspended from the roof by cables or the like, for providing nourishment such as fluids (usually water) and food (usually chicken feed) to the poultry to enable them to grow and develop rapidly to a desired size for harvesting for edible consumption.
While a post-style house as just described is sturdy and long-lasting, in recent years changes in poultry harvesting technology have made this less than an ideal design for continued use. For example, traditionally, once the poultry are ready to be harvested from the poultry house and to be taken to a processing plant, they are gathered up and placed in cages for transport. Currently, this often is done manually by picking up poultry and putting them in the cages. More recently, automatic harvesting equipment has been developed which constitutes a self-propelled vehicle with equipment at the front end thereof for gathering the poultry and placing them in cages. Such machinery is often provided with side arms that extend across a substantial portion of the width of typical poultry houses, and that can be obstructed in operation by the posts. As a result, there exists a strong economic incentive for replacing the post-style houses with a clear span-style poultry house.
Unfortunately, to simply knock down existing post-style poultry houses and replace them with new, clear span poultry houses is prohibitively expensive for many poultry farmers. Moreover, it is economically wasteful inasmuch as much of the structure and equipment of the post-style poultry house might still be in good shape and need not be demolished and discarded. Therefore, a very strong economic incentive exists for finding a way to convert existing post-style poultry houses to clear span houses that can utilize the new automatic harvesting equipment.
There are several known methods which have attempted to provide for economically accomplishing such conversions. One such method, by Pat Ward Builders of Nicholson, Ga., in about 1986, included the steps of temporarily supporting the side walls of the poultry house with braces, removing the drinker and feeder equipment, removing the roof structure (that is, the beams, joists, rafters, and/or roof surface), installing a clear span scissors type truss structure (similar to FIG. 2), replacing or installing a new roof structure, and replacing or installing drinker and feeder equipment. Due to the time and cost involved in bracing the side walls, removing and replacing the roof structure, and removing and replacing the drinker and feeder equipment, however, this method has not proven to be commercially viable.
Another known method, by Porter Truss of Jefferson, Ga., in about 1998, included the steps of removing the drinker and feeder equipment, removing the roof structure, installing a roof-supporting truss structure, reinstalling the roof structure, replacing or installing drinker and feeder equipment, and then after all of this, removing the posts. While the method may not require bracing the roof structure or side walls, it nevertheless involves removing and replacing the roof structure and the drinker and feeder equipment, thereby rendering it too costly and time consuming for most poultry farmers.
Yet another known method, by Ivester Construction of Clarksville, Ga., in about 1996, included the steps of removing the feeder and drinker equipment, installing a tubular steel roof-supporting structure, reinstalling or replacing the feeder and drinker equipment, and then after all of this, removing the posts. Because the tubular steel structure is heavy (two sections each weighing about 500 pounds) and quite cumbersome, it was raised up to the roof by a tractor (or other piece of heavy equipment). In order to get the tractor into the poultry house to install the tubular steel, therefore, the feeder and drinker equipment was removed and replaced afterward. Although this method did not require removing and replacing the roof structure, the time and cost involved in removing and replacing the feeder and drinker equipment make it, too, generally unsatisfactory.
Still another method, as it is currently understood, by Floyd Construction of Berryville, Ark., involved either disturbing or replacing the beams of the roof structure and/or assembling a roof-supporting truss structure on-site prior to removing the posts. Again, this method appears to involve such substantial time and cost that it has not been widely accepted as being commercially viable. The aforementioned methods are described to the best of the applicant""s knowledge, based on information known or and/or provided by others.
In converting post-style poultry houses to clear span houses, not only is the cost of materials and labor of importance, but also is the time involved. The typical poultry farmer raises a flock of poultry over about a 6 to 7 week cycle, usually growing about 5 to 6 flocks per year, depending on the desired size of the poultry and the seasonal market demands. The typical downtime between growing cycles is about one to two weeks. It is of paramount importance that the poultry growing cycle not be interrupted by the downtime required to accomplish the conversion, or the poultry farmer will miss a flock growing cycle and incur a substantial profit loss. The known conversion methods described above each require on the order of about three to four weeks or more to accomplish the conversion. Because the time involved in carrying out these conversion methods results in the poultry farmer missing a flock, none of them has proven to be acceptable to poultry farmers, in spite of the need for such a method.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need yet remains for a method and apparatus for economically converting post-style poultry houses to clear span poultry houses. More particularly, a need remains for a conversion method that can be accomplished in about a week or so, during the typical downtime between growing cycles. It is to the provision of such a method and apparatus that the present invention is primarily directed.
Briefly described, in a first preferred form the present invention comprises a method for converting a post-style poultry house to a clear span-style poultry house. The poultry house is of the type mounted on footers and including a roof, inclined rafters supporting the roof, and roof beams extending transversely to the rafters and supporting the rafters thereon. Initially, the post-style poultry house has uprights posts supporting the roof beams. The method comprises the steps of (a) installing a series of trusses for supporting the roof beams, and (b) removing the upright posts from the poultry house. The step of installing the series of trusses is carried out without the removal of the roof or beams, and without the removal or replacement of the feeder and drinker equipment. The trusses are provided for supporting the roof beams and the roof thereon.
As one example, each of the trusses can have a center section and two outer sections. The step of installing the trusses comprises (i) attaching the center sections of the trusses to the roof beams, (ii) attaching upper ends of the outer sections to the center sections, and (iii) securing the lower ends of the outer sections to the footers. Preferably, the step of attaching the center sections to the roof beams comprises attaching mounting brackets to the roof beams and then attaching the center sections to the mounting brackets. Preferably, the center sections are bolted to the outer sections. Also preferably, prior to the completion of the installation of the trusses, any feeding lines or watering lines in the poultry house are lowered.
As another example, each of the trusses can have only two sections, and the step of installing the trusses comprises (i) positioning lower ends of the truss sections in place on footers, (ii) lifting the truss sections in their final position, (iii) attaching the truss sections together and to the roof structure, and (iv) securing the lower ends of the truss sections to the footers. Of course, any number of truss sections can be provided, as may be desired in a particular situation.
Alternatively, the step of installing the trusses comprises assembling truss sections into assembled trusses, positioning the assembled trusses under and adjacent the roof beams, and securing the assembled trusses thereto. Preferably, the truss sections are assembled on-site at the poultry house. Also preferably, the trusses are pivotally mounted to the footers (or pilings) and pivoted up into their final position under and adjacent the roof beams.
In another preferred form, the invention comprises a truss apparatus for converting a post-style poultry house to a clear span-style poultry house. The poultry house includes a roof, inclined rafters supporting the roof, roof beams extending transversely to the rafters and supporting the rafters thereon, side walls, and footers supporting the side walls. Initially, the house includes upright posts for supporting the roof beams. The truss apparatus includes a center truss section adapted to be mounted to the roof beams. The truss apparatus further comprises first and second outer truss sections adapted to be secured to the center truss section. The outer truss sections each comprise substantially upright portions and an inclined portion extending therefrom. Alternatively, the truss apparatus can have only the first and second outer sections without the center section, with the outer sections dimensioned to span the house, connect together, and support the roof.
Preferably, each of the truss sections are made of a corrosion-resistant metal. Most preferably, the truss sections are galvanized steel or stainless steel. Further, preferably the truss apparatus includes mounting brackets for mounting the center truss section to the roof beams. Also preferably, mounting feet pivotally mount the lower ends of the substantially upright portions of the outer truss sections to the footers. Also preferably, end portions of the center truss sections and end portions of the first and second truss sections each include mounting flanges for bolting the center truss sections to the first and second outer truss sections.
Accordingly, the present invention provides for economically converting post-style poultry houses to clear span houses, without removing or otherwise disturbing the roof structure and/or the drinker and feeder equipment, and using pre-assembled truss sections that are relatively lightweight and easily installed manually or otherwise without heavy equipment such as a tractor or the like, so that the growing cycle of the poultry is not interrupted.